


notifications

by yifans



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kris-centric, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, lowkey a kris appreciation fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifans/pseuds/yifans
Summary: Park Chanyeol added Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongin, Huang Zitao, Kim Junmyeon, and Lu Han to the conversation.Park Chanyeol named the group “dick suckers anonymous”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own exo please don't sue me
> 
> this is complete crack; everything in this fic is made up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another exo chatfic whoops
> 
> sorry my hands slipped
> 
> anyway i still love ot12 with all my heart and i'm also tired of fics where kris is an asshole SO here's a kris appreciation fic in the form of a group chat. there are gonna be so many pairings but think of them all as dating because i don't actually want to have set relationships. that way everyone can have their cake and eat it too.
> 
> exo use a made up messaging app btw

_   Park Chanyeol added Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongin, Huang Zitao, Kim Junmyeon, and Lu Han to the conversation. _

 

_   Park Chanyeol named the group “dick suckers anonymous”. _

 

_   Park Chanyeol is typing... _

**Park Chanyeol:** hello

**Park Chanyeol:** you’re probably wondering why I’ve gathered you here today

**Oh Sehun:** not really

**Kim Minseok:** You told us eight times last night that you wanted to make a group chat so your Korean and Chinese friends could meet

**Kim Minseok:** Although I’m pretty sure we all go to the same school

**Zhang Yixing:** aw I think that’s sweet 

**Park Chanyeol:** thank you Yixing I love you

 

_   Park Chanyeol set Zhang Yixing’s nickname to “sweetest lil lamb”. _

 

**Do Kyungsoo:** Why am I in this chat?

**Huang Zitao:** Hello~

**Park Chanyeol:** because I love you??? n you need more friends anyway

**Park Chanyeol:** hi taozi!

 

_   Park Chanyeol set Huang Zitao’s nickname to “taozi my best boy”. _

 

**sweetest little lamb:** hey Tao!

**taozi my best boy:** hi Yixing-ge!

**Park Chanyeol:** i didn’t know u two knew each other!

**taozi my best boy:** we’re on the same dance team!!

**Oh Sehun:** you dance?

**Kim Jongin:** what’s ur crews name

**sweetest little lamb:** we’re called low battery! Idk if you’ve ever heard of us tho haha

**Oh Sehun:** BITCH

**Oh Sehun:** ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RN

**Oh Sehun:** WHO HASNT HEARD OF YOU

**sweetest little lamb:** um, talent scouts?

 

_   Do Kyungsoo removed Huang Zitao’s nickname. _

_   Do Kyungsoo removed Zhang Yixing’s nickname. _

 

**Do Kyungsoo:** Please stop with the dumb nicknames

 

_   Park Chanyeol set Do Kyungsoo’s nickname to “stick up his ass”. _

_   Do Kyungsoo set Park Chanyeol’s nickname to “bane of my existence.” _

 

**Oh Sehun:** jongin and I are a duo… we call ourselves “sekai”

**Kim Jongin:** i’ve always wanted to dance with low battery

**Zhang Yixing:** I’ve heard of you too! you should drop by the studio sometime

**Kim Jongin:** we’d love to! but do you have the authority to do that?

**Zhang Yixing:** i should think so considering I’m the captain

**Oh Sehun:** …

**Oh Sehun:** ...you’re Lay?

**Kim Jongin:** holy fuck

**bane of my existence:** are we all fanboying over Yixing’s amazingness? cause I’m down w that

**Kim Jongdae:** hey guys!! what’d I miss?

**Byun Baekhyun:** YES 

**Byun Baekhyun:** THE ULTIMATE GROUP CHAT

**Byun Baekhyun:** wow I don’t actually know everyone here

**Byun Baekhyun:** who’d’ve thought

**Kim Junmyeon:** If we’re gonna stick with this…creative group chat idea of Chanyeol’s, we should probably do introductions

**stick up his ass:** Forgive me for not having my thesaurus on hand, but I doubt “creative” and “idiotic” are not synonymous

**bane of my existence:** u own a thesaurus? lmao what a nerd

**stick up his ass:** i will hurt you

**bane of my existence:** last time u said that u treated me to samgyeopsal

**bane of my existence:** the only pain I felt was a stomachache after eating too much

**bane of my existence:** anyway I’ll go first

**Huang Zitao:** do you really need to introduce yourself if we all know you?

**bane of my existence:** I’LL GO FIRST

**bane of my existence:** i’m chanyeol, 21 years old, CS major. gay as fuck tbh and proud of it. always down to hang out so hmu whenever and I’m also the bane of kyungsoo’s existence. ok Baekhyun u go next 

**Kim Jongdae:** wow you picked Baekhyun no surprise there

**Byun Baekhyun:** i’m byun baekhyun, also 21, biomed major. bisexual and a proud slut. and I like dogs? Idk jongdae go next

**Kim Jongdae:** okok I’m jongdae i double major in CS n vocal pedagogy. I too am twenty one. still figuring out my sexuality but I’m also a proud slut. uhh lu han?

**Lu Han:** thanks dude

**bane of my existence:** dude why r u just reading this chat? it isn’t a novel u have to actually participate 

**Lu Han:** get off my dick park

**bane of my existence:** i’d rather not if u know what I mean

**stick up his ass:** Can you not be thirsty for once in your life?

**bane of my existence:** no

**Zhang Yixing:** afk guys

**Lu Han:** can I talk?

 

_ Seen by Kim Jongdae and 9 other people ✔️ _

 

**Lu Han:** good. i’m lu han but most people just call me luhan. i’m 23 years old, in civil engineering. i started uni late so i’m graduating this year. uhh i’m also bi? and i like football

 

_   Park Chanyeol set Lu Han’s nickname to “most handsome man” _

 

**bane of my existence:** not that looks are everything but it needed to be acknowledged 

**most handsome man:** thanks yeol

**Kim Minseok:** we should get together and play a game sometime

**most handsome man:** you play footie? then damn for sure

**bane of my existence:** lu u have to pick the next person

**most handsome man:** uhh I guess yixing?

**Kim Junmyeon:** pretty sure he’s afk

**most handsome man:** oh shit yeah

**most handsome man:** then...Sehun?

**Oh Sehun:** i’m Sehun

**Oh Sehun:** nineteen

**bane of my existence:** hes a baby! 

**Oh Sehun:** dance major but undecided focus

**Oh Sehun:** and I think I’m ace

**stick up his ass:** Same

**Oh Sehun:** fr? how long have you known?

**stick up his ass:** Since I was fifteen

**Oh Sehun:** oh

**Oh Sehun:** do you mind if i dm you? i have some questions

**stick up his ass:** Sure

**Oh Sehun:** and on that note you can go next

**stick up his ass:** Do Kyungsoo, 21 years old, vocal and music production, asexual

**bane of my existence:** thats it?

**stick up his ass:** And I hate Chanyeol

**bane of my existence:** you love me

**stick up his ass:** No

**bane of my existence:** you loooove me

**stick up his ass:** Only partly

**Kim Jongdae:** he only loves his bed

**Kim Jongdae:** and his momma

**Byun Baekhyun:** i doubt he’s sorry LOLOL

**stick up his ass:** What?

 

_   Park Chanyeol set Kim Jongdae’s nickname to “embodiment of pop culture”. _

_   Park Chanyeol changed Do Kyungsoo’s nickname to “uncultured swine”. _

 

**bane of my existence:** soo u have to pick someone to go next

**uncultured swine:** fuck

**uncultured swine:** Jongin?

**embodiment of pop culture:** damn Kyungsoo are you just gonna take that?

**uncultured swine:** I couldn’t care less at this point

**Kim Junmyeon:** My motto

**bane of my existence:** and ur instagram bio

**Zhang Yixing:** same tbh

**most handsome man:** rip lol

**Kim Jongin:** oh shit just realized it’s my turn

**Kim Jongin:** hi I’m jongin, I’m 20. dance major w a ballet focus. gay asf.

 

_   Oh Sehun set Kim Jongin’s nickname to “looks like he could kill u but is actually a cinnamon roll”. _

_   Oh Sehun set Kim Minseok’s “looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you”. _

 

**Oh Sehun:** damn how long can you make these nicknames

 

_   Oh Sehun set his own nickname to “According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and ye”. _

 

_   Kim Minseok left the conversation. _

_   Oh Sehun added Kim Minseok to the conversation. _

_   Kim Minseok removed Kim Jongin’s nickname. _

_   Kim Minseok removed Oh Sehun’s nickname. _

 

**Kim Minseok:** Please stop

**Oh Sehun:** no fun

 

_ Seen by Huang Zitao and 10 other people ✔️ _

 

**Oh Sehun:** jw do we all like boys here?

**bane of my existence:** ye

**embodiment of pop culture:** yup!

**uncultured swine:** I guess

**most handsome man:** yeah

**Kim Junmyeon:** Probably

**Kim Minseok:** Most likely

**Kim Jongin:** ya

**Huang Zitao:** boys are great

**Zhang Yixing:** ditto to that

**Byun Baekhyun:** obviously

**bane of my existence:** why do i feel like we’re missing  skmekne

**bane of my existence:** *someone

**Byun Baekhyun:** idk

**Byun Baekhyun:** jongin r u done?

**Kim Jongin:** what

**Byun Baekhyun:** ur introduction

**Kim Jongin:** oh yeah I’m done

**Kim Jongin:** zitao you can go

**Huang Zitao:** okok

**Huang Zitao:** I’m zitao but just call me Tao 

**Huang Zitao:** finance major

**Huang Zitao:** hella gay

**Huang Zitao:** i like martial arts and long walks on the beach

**embodiment of pop culture:** tf you think this is? a tinder bio?

**Oh Sehun:** rip in peace

 

_ Seen by everyone ✔️ _

 

_ Wu Yifan is typing… _

**Wu Yifan:** No offense but

**Wu Yifan:** Who the fuck are you guys?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when it says "seen by x" it just means there was a pause in the convo. it doesn't say "seen by everyone" until kris opens the window for the first time. the amount of people that has seen the messages varies depending on who's currently active.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some pictures in this chapter and onward... not sure if it's gonna work out well especially for those on mobile but i'm praying

 

**bane of my existence:** um who are u?

**Byun Baekhyun:** werent u the one to make this group chat in the first place

**bane of my existence:** damn why u gotta expose me like that

**bane of my existence:** anyway i must’ve accidentally added u i guess

**Kim Minseok:** How do you accidentally add someone to a group chat if you’re not even friends with them?

**Wu Yifan:** Well this has been fun and all

**embodiment of pop culture:** WAIT

**embodiment of pop culture:** DON’T GO

**embodiment of pop culture:** IS THAT ACTUALLY U IN UR DP?

**Wu Yifan:** Yeah?

**Byun Baekhyun:** you’re telling me THIS is u???

**Byun Baekhyun:**

 

****

**Wu Yifan:** Um yeah

**Wu Yifan:** Did you save my dp?

**Wu Yifan:** I didn’t even know you could do that on this app

**Byun Baekhyun:** holy shit

**embodiment of pop culture:** luhan u might have to compete for title of most handsome man

**most handsome man:** fcuk in g fight me

**Wu Yifan:** You can keep the title

**most handsome man:** thank you yifan

**Wu Yifan:** Anyway I’ll be taking my leave now

**Byun Baekhyun:** NO

**Byun Baekhyun:** STAY

**Byun Baekhyun:** WE NEED MORE FRIENDS

**bane of my existence:** there are like 11 of us here

**Byun Baekhyun:** i prefer even numbers

**Huang Zitao:** it’d be nice to have another chinese friend!! from where in china did you come?

**Wu Yifan:** Guangzhou

**Wu Yifan:** And you?

**Huang Zitao:** qingdao!! i left when i was fifteen

**Wu Yifan:** I moved to Vancouver when I was 10

**bane of my existence:** waIT U LIVE IN CANADA?

**Wu Yifan:** We...go to the same school

**Wu Yifan:** That’s probably how you even found my profile to begin with

**Kim Minseok:** I always wondered why it’s even an option to add random strangers to group chats

**Wu Yifan:** This app is weird

**Wu Yifan:** It lets you save people’s profile pictures

**Wu Yifan:** Speaking of which, could you please delete that?

**Byun Baekhyun:** never

**Byun Baekhyun:** you are one gorgeous specimen

**Wu Yifan:** Thanks I guess?

**bane of my existence:** baek ur making him uncomfortable

**bane of my existence:** so sorry for the inconvenience, Yifan

**bane of my existence:** you can leave the group chat now

**bane of my existence:** you won’t offend anyone

**embodiment of pop culture:** i’ll be extremely offended

**Huang Zitao:** no you should stay!! 

**Zhang Yixing:** tao’s right, it would be nice to have more Chinese friends

**Zhang Yixing:** there aren’t many attending our school

**Byun Baekhyun:** if you leave i’m leaving too

**bane of my existence:** u didn’t even know he was here in the first place

**Byun Baekhyun:** neither did you

**uncultured swine:** You could stay

**uncultured swine:** Some of us are pretty decent

**bane of my existence:** damn even u kyungsoo???

**most handsome man:** yeah c’mon

**Kim Minseok:** There’s no harm

**Kim Minseok:** Except for thousands of messages blowing up your phone everyday 

**Wu Yifan:** I already deal with that 

**Wu Yifan:** I mostly put my phone on dnd

**Wu Yifan:** But you’re right, there’s no harm

**Wu Yifan:** I’m Kris

**bane of my existence:** um what

**bane of my existence:** dude if ur gonna go by that then why not change ur screen name too?

**Byun Baekhyun:** *u’re

**bane of my existence:** shut the fuck up its the internet

**Wu Yifan:** I have a lot of family and friends from home on this app

**Byun Baekhyun:** oh hey u know amber? didnt realize we had a mutual friend  ㅋㅋㅋ

**Wu Yifan:** Yeah we have some classes together

**Byun Baekhyun:** oh so you’re a business major too

**Wu Yifan:** Yes

**Wu Yifan:** Do you all just not have autocorrect on your phone?

**embodiment of pop culture:** well duh

**embodiment of pop culture:** how are we supposed to seem laid back n chill if we use proper punctuation n spelling??

**uncultured swine:** Most people have other concerns

**bane of my existence:** we’re not most people lol

**bane of my existence:** autocorrect 

**bane of my existence:** so Chris if ur gonna stay u should introduce yourself

**Wu Yifan:** It’s Kris actually

**bane of my existence:** mb autocorrect

**Wu Yifan:** ...okay

**Wu Yifan:** I’m Kris Wu, twenty three, business major

**Byun Baekhyun:** part time model

**Wu Yifan:** What

**Byun Baekhyun:**

 

****

 

****

 

**Byun Baekhyun:** i see you honey boo boo

**bane of my existence:** where did u get those

**Byun Baekhyun:** from his website

**embodiment of pop culture:** so its not true then?

**Wu Yifan:** I never said that

**Wu Yifan:** I was just asking where he got them from

**Byun Baekhyun:**

 

****

 

**bane of my existence:** u just googled his name its not that impressive

**Byun Baekhyun:** ARE U ACTUALLY 6’1”

_ Seen by everyone ✔️ _

**Wu Yifan:** That is definitely not on my website

**Byun Baekhyun:** I found it in a magazine from 2012

**bane of my existence:** nvm u have a right to that meme

**embodiment of pop culture:** i’m proud…to call you my son

**Byun Baekhyun:** thanks dad :’)

_  Kim Minseok set Byun Baekhyun’s nickname to “Thing #1” _

_  Kim Minseok set Kim Jongdae’s nickname to “Thing #2” _

_  Byun Baekhyun changed his own nickname to “chanel #1” _

_  Byun Baekhyun changed Kim Jongdae’s nickname to “chanel #2” _

**Wu Yifan:** Doesn’t Chanel #2 die?

**chanel #1:** ...

_  Byun Baekhyun changed Kim Jongdae’s nickname to “chanel #3” _

**Wu Yifan:** I’m deceased 

**Kim Junmyeon:** Oh no don’t laugh

**Kim Junmyeon:** Baekhyunnie preys on people who laugh at him

**Byun Baekhyun:** hey :(

**Zhang Yixing:** haha no offense baekhyunnie but it’s true

**Wu Yifan:** Baekhyunnie? That’s so cute

**bane of my existence:** yeah i started calling him that first n it kinda just stuck

**embodiment of pop culture:** so kris tell us

**embodiment of pop culture:** what was it like living in canada?

**bane of my existence:** hey minseok, yixing, and junmyeon haven’t even introduced themselves yet

**Kim Minseok:** We can always do it later

**Kim Minseok:** But Kris, I really am interested 

**Wu Yifan:** Ahh it’s not much different than here

**Wu Yifan:** There are lots of stores Canada has that aren’t in any other country

**Byun Baekhyun:** do you know how to snowboard?

**Wu Yifan:** Yeah, I really like it

**Wu Yifan:** There were some really good resorts in BC that I miss

**Byun Baekhyun:** chanyeollie is good at snowboarding too!

**Wu Yifan:** My friends and I drive up and spend a week there if you guys ever want to come

**Wu Yifan:** Students from all over the university tag along so it won’t be weird

**Wu Yifan:** If you could all dm me pictures of your student IDs as proof that you attend this school that’d be great

**embodiment of pop culture:** that will definitely not be a problem

**most handsome man:** that’d be sick actually

**Huang Zitao:** sounds expensive

**Wu Yifan:** We usually carpool there and back

**Wu Yifan:** And get discounted rooms at the resort

**Wu Yifan:** It’s actually much cheaper when the cost is split amongst a larger party

**Kim Junmyeon:** That sounds really nice

**Kim Minseok:** Ugh I need a vacation

**bane of my existence:** ehh idk…

**Byun Baekhyun:** I AM FOR SURE COMING

**bane of my existence:** yeah i’ll probably go

**uncultured swine:** A vacation sounds nice...could you email me the details, Kris?

**Wu Yifan:** Sure, no problem. We’re probably gonna go at the end of the month

**Kim Junmyeon:** In the meantime we should get to know each other better

**Byun Baekhyun:** yes! we should meet up!! who’s free rn?

**bane of my existence:** i have plans

**Wu Yifan:** I’m free

**bane of my existence:** i’ll cancel them lol

**embodiment of pop culture:** there’s no way i’m missing this

**Kim Junmyeon:** Same

**Kim Junmyeon:** Samgyeopsal?

**Oh Sehun:** too broke for dat shit

**Kim Junmyeon:** I got you covered Sehunnie

**Kim Jongin:** what about me??

**Huang Zitao:** and me?

**Kim Minseok:** Junmyeon isn't that rich

**Kim Minseok:** Jongin I’ll pay for you

**Huang Zitao:** excuse me

**bane of my existence:** i gotchu taozi

**Huang Zitao:** thanks yeol 

**Byun Baekhyun:** aww chanyeollie you’re so sweet

**Kim Junmyeon:** Let’s meet at Turning Point at 5?

**Kim Junmyeon:** Everyone know the address?

**bane of my existence:** google maps is a ting

**Kim Minseok:** Anyone NOT coming?

**uncultured swine:** I can’t make it

**most handsome man:** same

**Huang Zitao:** that’s actually,,,tragic luhan 

**Byun Baekhyun:** kyungsoooo you really can’t come?

**uncultured swine:** Not tonight

**uncultured swine:** Sorry Baek

**Byun Baekhyun:** can i still sleep over?

**uncultured swine:** I guess

**Byun Baekhyun:** you can’t fool me do kyungsoo

**Byun Baekhyun:** you secretly think i’m a delight

**Zhang Yixing:** aww

**Zhang Yixing:** the purest friendship

**embodiment of pop culture:** i’m actually fangirling bye

**embodiment of pop culture:** i ship it sm

**bane of my existence:** you really would look cute together lmao

**uncultured swine:** We do

**Oh Sehun:** wait

**Kim Jongin:** wait

**Oh Sehun:** w a i t

**Kim Junmyeon:** Shit just got real

**Byun Baekhyun:** we’re not actually dating

**uncultured swine:** yet

**Byun Baekhyun:** it’s kind of like… an open relationship

**Byun Baekhyun:** without the relationship

**uncultured swine:** For now

**embodiment of pop culture:** ok good

**embodiment of pop culture:** i thought i was being a homewrecker

**embodiment of pop culture:** baek you couldn’t have said something BEFORE i sucked you off in the shower?

**Byun Baekhyun:** oh shit you right

**Byun Baekhyun:** then kyungsoo could’ve joined too

**uncultured swine:** I don’t think that’s what he meant

**embodiment of pop culture:** i don’t mind

**bane of my existence:** wait but when did this happen? was it like a recent development? you guys aren’t dating but you will be? 

**Byun Baekhyun:** its hard to explain

**Byun Baekhyun:** like i want to call kyungsoo my boyfriend

**Byun Baekhyun:** but i don’t want to be tied to him and he doesnt want to be tied to me…

**Byun Baekhyun:** so in a way its kind of like a VERY open relationship

**Wu Yifan:** Oh I get it

**Wu Yifan:** I think it’s great that you both know exactly what you want

**Byun Baekhyun:** speaking of what i want

**bane of my existence:** OH

**bane of my existence:** I GET IT

**bane of my existence:** THANKS FOR EXPLAINING

**bane of my existence:** we should all probably get ready 

**bane of my existence:** junmyeon will have our heads if we’re late

**Kim Minseok:** It’s not like he’s the most punctual smh

**Wu Yifan:** You’re right. See you guys later!

**Byun Baekhyun:** goddammit chanyeol

**Byun Baekhyun:** rn you’re living up to ur damn nickname

**Byun Baekhyun:** you better come pick me up

**bane of my existence:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of doing homework :))) anyway hopefully y'all can see some budding ships... everyone will be with everyone (hence the ot12!!) but dw it'll be kris centric if you're like me and you like that good shit


	3. Chapter 3

**most handsome man:** are Sehun and Kyungsoo on a date?

**Oh Sehun:**

****

**Oh Sehun:** we sure are :))

**Byun Baekhyun:** shit Sehunnie put ur phone away

**Byun Baekhyun:** soo doesn’t like it when u go on your phone

**bane of my existence:** hey where’s MY date with kyungsoo?

**Byun Baekhyun:** you’ll have to call ahead n book an available time slot tbh

**bane of my existence:** wtf is this a date or an appointment

**Byun Baekhyun:** hes a very busy man

**Wu Yifan:** That’s unfortunate

**Wu Yifan:** Last night we talked about sharing the same interest in movies so I was hoping he’d check one out with me before dinner

**Byun Baekhyun:** yeah poor soo

**Byun Baekhyun:** but hey I’m free

**most handsome man:** i thought you have class

**Byun Baekhyun:** nope

**bane of my existence:** you most definitely have class

**bane of my existence:** a three hour one at 2

**bane of my existence:** and another at 7

**bane of my existence:** kyungsoo wouldn’t want u skipping

**Byun Baekhyun:** shit

**Byun Baekhyun:** don’t wanna disappoint him

**Wu Yifan:** Rain check?

**Byun Baekhyun:** yeah for sure!

**Zhang Yixing:** what movie were you hoping to see?

**Wu Yifan:** Pacific Rim Uprising

**Zhang Yixing:** i love sci fi movies!

**Huang Zitao:** i wanna come too...

**Wu Yifan:** Really???

**Wu Yifan:** Does three work for you both?

**Zhang Yixing:** my last class ends at 2:30

**Huang Zitao:** same

**Wu Yifan:** Okay

**Wu Yifan:** I can buy our tickets now and pick you guys up at the school?

**Huang Zitao:** yes!! that’d be so good

**Kim Junmyeon:** Byun Baekhyun I stg if I find out you’ve been skipping

**Byun Baekhyun:** skipping? never heard of her

**Byun Baekhyun:** anyway I gotta go to class

**Wu Yifan:** Hope you have a good day

**bane of my existence:** pfft what are you, his mom?

**bane of my existence:** stay safe baekhyunnie

**Byun Baekhyun:** thanks, kris

**Byun Baekhyun:** and i will, yeol ^3^

**bane of my existence:** ugh I’m so bored

**Kim Jongin:** come over for video games? can’t believe hun ditched me :((

**bane of my existence:** hell yeah

**bane of my existence:** lemme kick your ass in Mario Kart

**Kim Jongin:** bring it on park

**Kim Jongin:** and bring take out

**bane of my existence:** deal

 

_Seen by Kim Jongin and 8 other people ✔️_

 

**most handsome man:** the children,,.are gone

**Kim Junmyeon:** I’m too young to be an empty nester

**embodiment of pop culture:** hey I’m still here!

 

_Kim Junmyeon changed Kim Jongdae’s nickname to “my favourite son”._

 

**my favourite son:** i’ll take that

**Kim Minseok:** Anyone up for a game of footie?

**most handsome man:** depends who’s coming

**Kim Minseok:** Choi Minho, Jackson Wang, Yoon Doojoon, Jung Taekwoon, and Kim Kibum

**most handsome man:** fuck yeah

**most handsome man:** thats a good line up right there

**my favourite son:** i would come but im not that good at football

**Kim Minseok:** I’ll teach you

**my favourite son:** fr? okay then

**Kim Junmyeon:** I’ll come

**Kim Minseok:** Come to Linsley Park whenever y’all are ready

**my favourite son:** ok

 

_Seen by everyone ✔️_

 

_Kim Jongdae is typing..._

**my favourite son:** its 9 pm

**my favourite son:** and im still not over minseok in shorts

**most handsome man:** lmao

**my favourite son:** like luhan

**my favourite son:** you’re gorgeous

**my favourite son:** but minseok,,

**my favourite son:** it was unexpected

**most handsome man:** good to know you think im pretty

**my favourite son:** i didn’t say pretty i said GORGEOUS

**my favourite son:** you’re also really good at soccer

**Kim Junmyeon:** You are

**Kim Junmyeon:** I was really impressed

**Kim Junmyeon:** Also Minseok is my best friend so I’m telling him this

**my favourite son:** i may be your favourite son

**my favourite son:** but you are not my favourite parent

**Kim Junmyeon:** GASP

**Kim Junmyeon:** Still telling him

**my favourite son:** its okay im shameless

**my favourite son:** i deadass wanna start a fan club

**Byun Baekhyun:** are we talking about how great minseok is?

**Byun Baekhyun:** if so, i’m in

**Byun Baekhyun:** boys appreciating boys is my real kink

**Kim Junmyeon:** Among how many others?

**Byun Baekhyun:** at least thirty

**most handsome man:** …

**Byun Baekhyun:** plain sex is boring?

**most handsome man:** that’s fair

**Huang Zitao:** guys

**Huang Zitao:** kris is literally The Greatest

**Huang Zitao:** he bought our tickets

**Huang Zitao:** and popcorn AND snacks

**Huang Zitao:** then took us out for dinner

**Zhang Yixing:** ngl best date i’ve ever been on and it wasn’t even a date

**bane of my existence:** aw glad y’all had a good time

**Oh Sehun:** today was the best

**bane of my existence:** not you

**bane of my existence:** you abandoned jonginnie

**Oh Sehun:** shit

**Oh Sehun:** i forgot

**Kim Jongin:** it’s okay dw about it

**Kim Jongin:** chanyeol and i had an amazing time!!

**Oh Sehun:** i’ll still make it up to you :(

**Oh Sehun:** massage?

**Kim Jongin:** well i won’t say no to that

**Kim Minseok:** Where’s my massage smh

**most handsome man:** bro i actually got u

**most handsome man:** we live on the same floor

**Kim Minseok:** Deal

**Kim Minseok:** Door’s unlocked

**most handsome man:** be there in five

**Byun Baekhyun:** tfw everyone hung out but you had classes :(

**Byun Baekhyun:** rip me

**bane of my existence:** oh fuck

**bane of my existence:** i’m so sorry baek

**Byun Baekhyun:** it’s okay

**bane of my existence:** it’s not too late… we could still do something?

**Byun Baekhyun:** nooo it’s fine

**bane of my existence:** you don’t wanna hang out?

**bane of my existence:** what, am i too ugly for you?

**Byun Baekhyun:** of course i do!!

**Byun Baekhyun:** you’d never be too ugly for me

**bane of my existence:** okay

**bane of my existence:** that’s

**bane of my existence:** that’s good to know

**Byun Baekhyun:** come pick me up?

**bane of my existence:** :)

 

_Seen by everyone ✔️_

 

**Wu Yifan:** Aw they’re so sweet

**Huang Zitao:** /you’re/ sweet

**Huang Zitao:** feel free to take me out on a date any time

**Zhang Yixing:** and me

**my favourite son:** me too wtf

**my favourite son:** you’ve already gone out w them it’s my turn

**Wu Yifan:** Lol okay

**my favourite son:** YES

**my favourite son:** i’m free friday night

**Wu Yifan:** Same

**Wu Yifan:** How does 8 sound?

**my favourite son:** perfect

 

_Seen by Wu Yifan and 3 other people ✔️_

 

**Kim Junmyeon:** Where’s my date/appreciation

**Kim Junmyeon:** …

**Kim Junmyeon:** Y’all suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw junmyeon your appreciation is on its way


	4. Chapter 4

_Park Chanyeol is typing…_

**bane of my existence:** who’s free rn

**Kim Junmyeon:** I am

**Kim Junmyeon:** Why?

**bane of my existence:** i

**bane of my existence:** want a nap

**Kim Junmyeon:** Okay?

**bane of my existence:** okay so

**bane of my existence:** i don’t understand the confusion here

**Kim Junmyeon:** You want...a nap

**bane of my existence:** yes

**Kim Junmyeon:** What does that have to do with me?

**bane of my existence:** you said you were free

**bane of my existence:** so,,,

**bane of my existence:** come nap with me

**bane of my existence:** or i can go to you

**Kim Junmyeon:** You can’t nap alone?

**bane of my existence:** well it’s not like i /cant/

**bane of my existence:** but why nap alone when u can nap w someone else

**Kim Junmyeon:** That’s fair

**Kim Junmyeon:** I’ll be there in twenty minutes

**bane of my existence:** ok

**Oh Sehun:** hey no fair

**Oh Sehun:** i wanna nap with junmyeon too

**bane of my existence:** no

**bane of my existence:** hes mine

**Kim Junmyeon:** Don’t you have class, Sehunnie?

**Oh Sehun:** i’m really sick lol

**Kim Junmyeon:** Oh no

**Kim Junmyeon:** A cold?

**Oh Sehun:** fever

**Kim Junmyeon:** what’s your temperature?

**Oh Sehun:** 101° last time i checked

**Oh Sehun:** might’ve changed

**Oh Sehun:** haven’t gotten up in like six hours

**Byun Baekhyun:** yah sehunnie

**Byun Baekhyun:** why didn’t you tell me you were sick?!

**Oh Sehun:** didn’t wanna bother you

**Oh Sehun:** don’t you have a full day of classes?

**Byun Baekhyun:** yeah but still

**Oh Sehun:** you would’ve stayed home

**Oh Sehun** : of course i didnt tell you

**Oh Sehun:** and don’t forget to eat lunch

**bane of my existence:** junmyeon come pick me up rn

**bane of my existence:** we’ll go get sehun some medicine and Gatorade

**bane of my existence:** and then i’m taking a goddamn nap

**bane of my existence:** sehun i hope your bed is big enough

**Byun Baekhyun:** you can push mine and his together

**Kim Junmyeon:** Omw

**most handsome man:** junmyeon coming in clutch

**Oh Sehun:** ayyy

**most handsome man:** sehun should you really be on your phone?

**Oh Sehun:** no but i can’t go twenty minutes without memes

**Oh Sehun:** to be honest theyre the only thing keeping me going rn

**most handsome man:** relatable

**most handsome man:** how you holdin up?

**Oh Sehun:** man tears are leaking from my eyes

**Oh Sehun:** and i’m fuckign freezing even tho i’m under like ten blankets

**Oh Sehun:** i feel bad that chanyeol and junmyeon are coming to take care of me

**most handsome man:** if it makes you feel better junmyeon would be more upset if you didn’t tell him

**most handsome man:** like it’d hurt his feelings

**Oh Sehun:** why?

**most handsome man:** idk? he wants his friends to be able to rely on him??

**most handsome man:** wouldn’t you be upset if jongin didn’t trust you enough to tell you when he wasn’t okay?

**Oh Sehun:** hell yeah

**Oh Sehun:** we arent best friends for

**Oh Sehun:** oh

**most handsome man:** exactly

**Oh Sehun:** damn hes so pure

**Oh Sehun:** sometimes i think im a decent person n then i remember junmyeon exists

**most handsome man:** hey don’t sell yourself short

**most handsome man:** this conversation is getting too sentimental for me

**Oh Sehun:** same

**Oh Sehun:** luhan im dying

**most handsome man:** i’ll treat you to udon if you don’t die

**Oh Sehun:** true motivtaion

**Oh Sehun:** you have given me the will to live and the strngeth to recvoer

most handsome man: enough with the sarcasm you little shit

**Oh Sehun:** lmao

**Oh Sehun:** jumneyson here

**most handsome man:** good, your spelling is deteriorating

**Oh Sehun:** hes so handsome

**Oh Sehun:** even when hes yellllling at me for usnig my phone

**most handsome man:** okay kid

**most handsome man:** get some rest

**Wu Yifan:** Hi Luhan

**Wu Yifan:** Get well soon, Sehun

**Oh Sehun:** will do

**most handsome man:** hi kris

**most handsome man:** what’re you up to today?

**Wu Yifan:** Not much

**Wu Yifan:** I did have work earlier though

**Wu Yifan:** Wby?

**most handsome man:** nothing really

**Wu Yifan:** Oh

**Wu Yifan:** Did you want to do something?

**most handsome man:** like what?

**Wu Yifan:** Idk the movies, bowling…

**Wu Yifan:** Whatever you want to do

**most handsome man:** and if i say i want to go to the art gallery?

**Wu Yifan:** Then I’ll say I’ll pick you up in thirty minutes

 

_Seen by everyone ✔️_

 

**uncultured swine:** Hey

**Byun Baekhyun:** hi baby

**Byun Baekhyun:** no more class?

**uncultured swine:** No, just finished

**uncultured swine:** You?

**Byun Baekhyun:** heading to my next one

**Byun Baekhyun:** i’m so tired ㅠ.ㅠ

**embodiment of pop culture:** byunbaek fighting!~

**embodiment of pop culture:** i believe in you

**Byun Baekhyun:** thanks dae lol

**embodiment of pop culture:** hows the roommate?

**embodiment of pop culture:** heard he’s sick

**Byun Baekhyun:** he’s a brat is what he is

**Byun Baekhyun:** chanyeol and junmyeon are taking care of him

**Kim Junmyeon:** Nope just me

**embodiment of pop culture:** and speak of the devil

**Kim Junmyeon:** Chanyeol fell asleep

**uncultured swine:** Well he did say he wanted to nap

**Kim Junmyeon:** He helped me make soup and give Sehun a sponge bath and then passed the fuck out

**Kim Junmyeon:** Tbh not really sure how he fits on Sehun’s bed

**uncultured swine:** Make sure Sehun takes medicine

**Kim Junmyeon:** He did

**Kim Junmyeon:** He whispered “THE PLUG” really loudly in my ear before falling asleep

**uncultured swine:** Baekhyun what time do your classes end?

**Byun Baekhyun:** last one’s at eight

**uncultured swine:** Let’s go out for a late dinner

**Byun Baekhyun:** im broke rn

**uncultured swine:** It’s a fucking date

**uncultured swine:** I’m paying for you

**Byun Baekhyun:** oh

**Kim Junmyeon:** You’re really red rn, aren’t you

**Byun Baekhyun:** pfft no

**Byun Baekhyun:** my professor just asked me if something was wrong with me

**Kim Minseok:** Your class will be over by the time you finish listing them all

**Kim Minseok:** Holy fuck it’s so cold

Kim Minseok: I forgot my coat today :(

Zhang Yixing: minseok I’m coming to get you

**Zhang Yixing:** you shouldn’t be in the cold like this >:(

**Kim Minseok:** No it’s okay it’s not that far of a walk

**Zhang Yixing:** too bad

**Zhang Yixing:** wait inside

**uncultured swine:** Put your phone away Baek

**Byun Baekhyun:** okay :((

**Byun Baekhyun:** see you soon babe

**bane of my existence:** jun where did u go?

**Kim Junmyeon:** I was just putting the soup away

**bane of my existence:** hurry back

**bane of my existence:** sehun is sleeping n im lonely

**bane of my existence:** come hug me

**Kim Junmyeon:** Push Baekhyun and Sehun’s beds together and I’ll be right there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for me to update lol 
> 
> i promise this fic is kris centric just give me some time to compress my kris feelings into a ball instead of spewing it out in a huge mess but i'm,, getting there
> 
> happy birthday to minseok my best boy


	5. Chapter 5

**Byun Baekhyun:** question of the day

**Kim Minseok:** That implies you've done this daily when in fact this is your first time

**Byun Baekhyun:** with all due respect

**Byun Baekhyun:** shut up

**Byun Baekhyun:** question of the day

**Byun Baekhyun:** what do you think is kris’s best feature?

**my favourite son:** eyebrows

**Kim Junmyeon:** No way

**Kim Junmyeon:** Hands for sure

**Zhang Yixing:** chest

**bane of my existence:** oh come on

**bane of my existence:** are we seriously talking about this?

**most handsome man:** nah its his legs

**uncultured swine:** Mouth

**Byun Baekhyun:** he does have a really pretty mouth

**Oh Sehun:** his nose

**bane of my existence:** hey sehunnie, feeling better?

**Oh Sehun:** not really but this conversation is important

**Oh Sehun:** i’m not about to let his nose be disrespected like that

**Kim Jongin:** ah? but isn't it his height?

**bane of my existence:** he's only a few cm taller than me

**Byun Baekhyun:** okay guys lets stop beating around the bush here

**Byun Baekhyun:** we ALL know what his best feature really is

**bane of my existence:** keep it pg here

**Byun Baekhyun:** his smile

**Huang Zitao:** okay but

**Huang Zitao:** his eyes

**Byun Baekhyun:** shit you right

**Byun Baekhyun:** what do u think chanyeollie? what's kris’s best feature?

**bane of my existence:** does he even have one

**Byun Baekhyun:** oh my god you're right

**Byun Baekhyun:** he doesn't have just one

**Byun Baekhyun:** it's impossible to decide on ONE feature when ALL of them are amazing

 

_ Seen by everyone ✔️ _

 

**Wu Yifan:** Um

**Wu Yifan:** Why are we talking about my features

**Byun Baekhyun:** bc they need to be talked about

**bane of my existence:** see baek you’re making him uncomfortable

**Wu Yifan:** Actually it’s kind of nice? Not true but nice all the same

**my favourite son:** tf you mean not true

**Wu Yifan:** I’m pretty average looking

**my favourite son:** didnt know the average person modeled

**Wu Yifan:** Sehun and Jongin have modeled before

**bane of my existence:** so have i 

**Byun Baekhyun:** you’ve modeled yeol?

**bane of my existence:** i’ve told you before…

**Byun Baekhyun:** oh shit really?

**bane of my existence:** you never listen to anything i say

**Byun Baekhyun:** c’mon thats not true

**bane of my existence:** if that’s not true then why do you never seem to hear my confessions?

**Byun Baekhyun:** what confessions

**Byun Baekhyun:** chanyeol

**bane of my existence:** whenever i try to tell you that i like you?

**Byun Baekhyun:** you like me? 

**Byun Baekhyun:** wait what?

**bane of my existence:** my god you’re fucking dense

**bane of my existence:** i cant do this right now

**Wu Yifan:** Chanyeol

**Byun Baekhyun:** wait!!

 

 _Seen by Wu Yifan and 10 others_ _✔️_

 

**Byun Baekhyun:** chanyeol?

 

_ Seen by Kim Junmyeon and 10 others✔️ _

 

**Byun Baekhyun:** fuck

**Oh Sehun:** you can’t tell me you’ve never noticed

**Kim Jongin:** he’s totally heads over heels for you

**Byun Baekhyun:** i think you mean head?

**Kim Jongin** : no i mean heads

**Kim Jongin:** like he loves you but it’s not like he’s not tryna smash

**Kim Junmyeon:** KIM JONGIN

**Kim Minseok:** You really didn’t know?

**Byun Baekhyun:** i really really didn’t

**uncultured swine:** Baby, you are a little dense

**Byun Baekhyun:** kyungsoo, you knew?!

**uncultured swine:** Of course I knew

**most handsome man:** everyone knew baek

**most handsome man:** well except you, apparently

**Byun Baekhyun:** shit

**Byun Baekhyun:** i feel so fucking bad

**Wu Yifan:** You can’t blame yourself for not knowing

**Byun Baekhyun:** chanyeol is my best friend

**Byun Baekhyun:** i should’ve seen it

**Wu Yifan:** Exactly, he’s your best friend

**Wu Yifan:** It’s easy for you to assume that his feelings are solely platonic

**Byun Baekhyun:** i guess you’re right

**Wu Yifan:** The question is

**Wu Yifan:** Are yours?

 

_ Seen by Byun Baekhyun and 10 other people ✔️ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha i'm so awful at updating... i have so many ideas but i'm not sure how to play them out...
> 
> i also have like 243 fics in progress whoops so please anticipate my works when the time comes for me to post them. i appreciate anyone who takes the time to read this fic


	6. Chapter 6

**Byun Baekhyun:** has anyone seen Chanyeol?

**Byun Baekhyun:** he's not returning my calls

**Byun Baekhyun:** or texts, emails, snapchats, voicemails, dms, tweets

**Byun Baekhyun:** i even went to his apartment 

**Byun Baekhyun:** and called his parents

**Byun Baekhyun:** i miss him a lot

**uncultured swine:** Give him some time

**uncultured swine:** It’s only been a couple days

**Byun Baekhyun:** i just want him to know that i like him too!! we’ve acted like boyfriends for so long that i kinda forgot we arent and anyway i never thought he could like me

**uncultured swine:** Why not?

**Byun Baekhyun:** well, he's chanyeol 

**uncultured swine:** And you're Baekhyun 

**uncultured swine:** Baek I hated you when we first met

**uncultured swine:** Deadass I thought you were nothing but a nuisance 

**uncultured swine:** Now I can't imagine not being with you 

**Byun Baekhyun:** aww i think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me

**Byun Baekhyun:** sorry i know it was hard for you to open up and i shouldn't have cracked a joke

**uncultured swine:** It’s okay Baek I know how bad you are with feelings 

**Byun Baekhyun:** you're one to talk

**embodiment of pop culture:** Y’ALL ARE SO CUTE IM SCREECHING

**most handsome man:** he really is screeching

**Byun Baekhyun:** you're together?

**most handsome man:** yeah we’re with tao n kris

**most handsome man:** tao is very clingy

**Byun Baekhyun:** he's affectionate

**Byun Baekhyun:** it’s cute~

**Zhang Yixing:** he likes kisses

**embodiment of pop culture:** oh? and how would u know? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Zhang Yixing:** i give him kisses when he does well during practice

**uncultured swine:** That's cute 

**uncultured swine:** Maybe I should try that

**uncultured swine:** It doesn't distract him?

**Zhang Yixing:** tao has really good concentration 

**Zhang Yixing:** and well if we get a little sidetracked…

**Zhang Yixing:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**most handsome man:** jeez say less

**Byun Baekhyun:** y'all need Jesus

**Zhang Yixing:** i don't wanna hear that coming from you

**Byun Baekhyun:** i’m innocent as fuck

**embodiment of pop culture:** and i’m a virgin

**most handsome man** : can you

**most handsome man:** not

**Wu Yifan:** I feel like I picked the wrong time to open my messages

**Byun Baekhyun:** kris!!

**Byun Baekhyun:** what's up?

**Wu Yifan:** Working

**Wu Yifan:** They're changing the set around so I'm just chilling 

**Wu Yifan:** I'm not allowed to eat anything T^T

**Byun Baekhyun:** why wtf

**Wu Yifan:** I'm on a diet 

**most handsome man:** why wtf

**most handsome man:** you're already so thin

**most handsome man:** no offense 

**Wu Yifan:** None taken

**Wu Yifan:** My manager put me on a strict diet idk

**Wu Yifan:** I guess I have a pretty big shoot coming up? 

**most handsome man:** oooo daddys getting rich now

**Wu Yifan:** Please no

**Byun Baekhyun:** Not into daddy kink?

**Wu Yifan:** I personally don't like it

**Wu Yifan:** But I don't kinkshame

**Byun Baekhyun:** i bet u have aome weird ass kinks

**Byun Baekhyun:** *some

**Wu Yifan:** Maybe I do 

**embodiment of pop culture:** GASP

**most handsome man:** SCANDALOUS

**embodiment of pop culture:** OUTRAGEOUS

**most handsome man:** INDECENT

**embodiment of pop culture:** MAYBE EVEN

**embodiment of pop culture:** SLIGHTLY AROUSING

**uncultured swine:** Shut up before I make you eat your donkey

**embodiment of pop culture:** i don't like the taste of my ass

**embodiment of pop culture:** can I eat yours instead?

**Byun Baekhyun:** …

**Byun Baekhyun:** jongdae has a DONKEY?!

**embodiment of pop culture:** yeah fam

**embodiment of pop culture:** ya boy’s gotta farm n everything back home

**Byun Baekhyun:** damn take me to ur farm

**Byun Baekhyun:** we can roll in the hay or however it goes

**embodiment of pop culture:** that is definitely not a good idea

**embodiment of pop culture:** it gets EVERYWHERE

**Byun Baekhyun:** do u have HORSES?!

**embodiment of pop culture:** yeah we have six now

**embodiment of pop culture:** issa pretty lit farm

**embodiment of pop culture:** i kinda miss riding the horses

**Wu Yifan:** I’d love to go horseback riding if you're ever in the mood

**embodiment of pop culture:** BITCH

**embodiment of pop culture:** IM ALWAYS IN THE MOOD FOR RIDING

**uncultured swine:** Aren’t you guys together? Why are you texting each other

**embodiment of pop culture:** well im taking a shit rn

**embodiment of pop culture:** im clingy but not that clingy

**Wu Yifan:** Tmi Jongdae

**embodiment of pop culture:** soo asked

**uncultured swine:** No, I really didn't 

**Byun Baekhyun:** what were we even talking about 

**embodiment of pop culture:** idk

**embodiment of pop culture:** too lazy to scroll

**most handsome man:** we were talking abt kris’s kinks

**Wu Yifan:** Still don't know why tho

**most handsome man:** cause you're hot and we’re curious

**Byun Baekhyun:** u shy or something?

**Wu Yifan:** I've never considered myself as shy so much as socially awkward

**Byun Baekhyun:** isn't that the same thing 

**uncultured swine:** Kris you’re talking to the most shameless man on the planet

**Byun Baekhyun:** hey!

**Byun Baekhyun:** u right, u right

**Byun Baekhyun:** i will teach u to be more shameless kris

**Wu Yifan:** Not sure I want lessons from you

**Byun Baekhyun:** LISTEN

**Byun Baekhyun:** YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE

**bane of my existence:** hey

**Byun Baekhyun:** AND DISRESPECT 

 

_ Seen by everyone ✔️ _

 

 

**Wu Yifan:** Baek? You alive?

_ Byun Baekhyun is typing… _

**Wu Yifan:** It’s been like ten minutes…

**Byun Baekhyun:** park chanyeol where the fuck have you been ive been so worried about you i missed you so much you didn't even give me a chance to say that I FUCKING LOVE YOU and i wanna hug you and kiss you like all the time and the only reason i was so oblivious is because i never thought that someone like YOU could like someone like ME cause you're so fucking gorgeous and talented and beautiful and funny i had the BIGGEST crush on you for so long and you confessed to me and disappeared and im sorry for never noticing that you liked me but to be fair you never noticed that I like you either but!!! anyway!! i love you a lot!!! please don't disappear again cause I don't think my heart can take it also please be my boyfriend and i guess kyungsoos boyfriend too but I doubt that will be a problem. though at the rate they're going you might also be sehuns boyfriend too,, or you don't have to be anyone's boyfriend if you don't want to but please please answer me it's been three whole DAYS

_ Seen by everyone ✔️ _

__

_ Park Chanyeol is typing… _

**bane of my existence:** um

**bane of my existence:** i actually came to apologize 

**bane of my existence:** like i really didn’t mean to blow up like that..

**bane of my existence:** so i’m sorry

**Byun Baekhyun:** chanyeol?

**bane of my existence:** yeah?

**Byun Baekhyun:** shut up and date me

**bane of my existence:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an update lol  
>  man i'm sorry for the lack of updates but i'm going through some Hard Times and it's hard to write crack when you're feeling angsty but ya girl is back n trying to get her shit together.
> 
> anyway did y'all see chanhun at cbx's concert what cuties am i right


End file.
